fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clavi Gnat's a Ghost
" " is a Halloween-themed episode of the animated show Prismatic Twitch, produced and aired as the first episode of its first season. Transcript Clavi Gnat: I will turn purple! He inhales. Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Everyone screams Outside, Parlsona fell onto a lawn chair with the sheet landing on Clavi Gnat. Clavi Gnat sighs. Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Parlsona: Why are you haunting us that's kind of dumb Clavi Gnat doesn't seem to resemble an imp anymore. He seemed to resemble Clavi Gnat in a bedsheet. Everybody is screaming. Clavi Gnat interrupts a news broadcast that Nurp-Naut is having. Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Nurp-Naut screams. The moon shines brightly through... wherever the sheet is? Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Clavi Gnap finds Kanan Matsuura selling lemonade. He says "ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i" and Kanan spills her lemonade on Clavi Gnap. Akari Oozora: I have to do something! Darcio: Hey, sheet head! (laughs) Clavi Gnap: I am not a sheet head! Darcio: Why that's dumb Clavi Gnap: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Regardless, Pladdie then puts on a helmet with a light on top, turning it on. Clavi Gnap: Pladdie? Where am I? Pladdie: I will scare you till you turn purple! He puts the bedspread on him. Pladdie: BOO! Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Clavi Gnat sighs. Clavi Gnap finds Shantae selling lemonade. He says "ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i" and Shantae spills her lemonade on Clavi Gnap. Shantae: You are the worst scarer. Things take a 180 when the Spectral Ghostbusters show up with Umi Sonoda. Umi: I think Clavi Gnap is at work. Spectral Ran: But it’s a chainsaw! Spectral Akari: Look, now we live in a world where mankind and chainsaws life equally, get used to it. The Spectral Ghostbusters fly to their home planet. Twitch: Hey, boss! Vinegar: It’s the bedsheet? Clavi Gnap: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Twitch: Hey! Vinegar: Why are you haunting us that's kind of dumb Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i They go up to the real Clavi Gnat Clavi Gnat: I will scare you! ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Twitch and Vinegar: Ahhh! The white bedsheet turns into a cloak magically. A rimshot was heard as Clavi Gnap laughs. Clavi Gnap: I could've dropped my croissant! However, Clavi Gnap added chains, laughing cruelly. Nurp: STOP THAT'S STARTING TO GET ABUSIVE! Naup: Okay now you're getting annoying. Clavi Gnap: I'm a ghooooooost! Consider yourself haaaunted! He says that to himself Clavi Gnap: I am the best ghost. Clavi Gnap paints his face white with paints. Buffy Summers appears She has a black eyeliner and rose gold chains to make it to Clavi Gnap. Clavi Gnap: Oh yeah that looks cool Ghost Baron appears. Clavi Gnap: Boo. Ghost Baron runs away. Princess Star Butterfly comes in. Clavi Gnap: Boo! Star Butterfly cracks like glass. Wimmzies: Wait a minute. You are haunting? Clavi Gnap: Boo! Wimmzies: Why are you haunting that's kind of dumb Pladdie: Well, I hope this scares Wimmzies. Pladdie: Boo. Wimmzies: Ahhh! Pladdie takes off his bedsheet and runs away. Clavi Gnap: Woooooooooo. Pladdie screams, faints, and his soul flies away. Wimmzies: Let's go get some snacks. I'm hungry. Wimmzies gets snacks. Trivia * Clavi Gnap is a typo xp Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts